


Kylo Ren and the Baby

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All briefly mentioned but not actually depicted, Ben Solo and Poe totally knew each other growing up, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Not Canon Compliant, Snoke is only mentioned, This story is more comical than anything else, cloning, he doesn't actually appear, seriously-ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: In Short:- Kylo finds baby. Kylo freaks out. Kylo decides what to do.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Discovery

For three months, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has heard what sounds like a truly tiny spark of Light call out to him. For three months, Kylo Ren has ignored it’s call. The Light has called out to him since the night he Fell and has taken many forms in doing so, but this one… feels oddly familiar. Yet distorted, somehow. No matter, if he continues to ignore it, it’ll just go away… right? 

Wrong! The little Spark proves to be unusually persistent in its insistence that Kylo come to it and after a particularly stressful day followed by a sleepless night, our favorite Darksider finally gives in and seeks it out. He’ll stomp the damn thing out with his foot if he has to! 

Well, Kylo does find it, but to be frank, he didn’t expect it to lead him to a nursery! The Spark is a baby! A three month old, tan skinned, brown eyed and curly-haired baby! As soon as he looks into the child’s eyes, Kylo knows exactly what it is. It’s a clone of his childhood best friend Poe Dameron! 

The baby giggles happily and smiles at him.

Apparently one of Snoke’s last acts as Supreme Leader was to sign off on a series of experiments dedicated to cloning… And evidently Poe’s one-time status as a prisoner of The First Order designated him as an ideal guinea pig… Plus the timeline fits together all too well… 

Needless to say, Kylo is left unsure what to do.


	2. Screaming Contests

After engaging in a surprisingly long staring contest with the clone of Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren… panics and decides that he needs to confront somebody about its existence and he knows just the man to run to and scream at! So he gathers up the child --Who squeals in delight and snuggles right in for a nap-- and dramatically rushes across the entire ship, until he finds himself barging into General Hux’s personal quarters. 

Hux is less than pleased about Kylo invading his privacy and interrupting his and Millicent’s weekly brushing session! Goodness knows that he doesn’t get enough personal time as is and his beloved Millie’s fur gets ever so tangled if he doesn’t take the time to comb her out at least once a week. Hux however is prevented from venting out his unhappiness with Kylo, because the knight immediately shoves the sleeping baby at him and demands an answer! 

Hux takes the child in bafflement, at first thinking that his Supreme Leader is upset that The First Order “recruits” it’s Stormtroopers as infants… surely the knight could tell he wasn’t being sarcastic that one time he said that his men are “Trained from Birth”?

Kylo reads Hux’s mind and cuts the redhead off before he can even get the chance to open his mouth and go off on a tangent about that particular topic. No, he insists, he doesn’t care about the Stormtroopers being raised from birth, what he’s demanding to know is why has The First Order cloned Poe Dameron! 

Hux’s thought process churns to a sudden stop. He’ll be miffed about the mind-reading later, right now he has to deal with the idea of a clone of a known Resistance “terrorist” has not only been created, but was also placed into his beloved Stormtrooper program?! And no one told him about it?! 

Both Hux and Kylo scream at each other about this revelation. 

And then the clone of Poe Dameron wakes up and starts screaming too.


	3. Kes Dameron's new grandson

Eventually everyone calms down. Kylo does breathing exercises --Some of which he learned from Luke, but as always he chooses to ignore that fact--, Hux brews himself an entire pot of tea and strokes Millicent as she sits on his lap and the baby soon finds himself back in Kylo’s arms and watching --In fascination-- as Millie’s tail waves back and forth. 

After having Kylo summon his datapad for him --Hux can’t exactly get up with a cat in his lap, now can he?--, Hux scans the bracelet on the child’s right wrist and is able to get an actual history on him. Turns out, Snoke isn’t trolling them from the dead after all! 

Snoke actually signed off on the experiments that created the clone a few hours before the actual Poe Dameron was captured- He didn’t authorize the First Order’s scientists to clone Poe specifically as some sort of twisted way of forcing Kylo to confront his past or anything. Poe only ended up being cloned because it’s standard practice in the First Order to perform experiments on prisoners. Something that perhaps Hux should’ve known about, since he himself intended to experiment with the possibility of re-conditioning Poe once the Droid was found! 

Obviously the experiments were a success and did bare fruit, although Hux still isn’t happy that the “end result” was dumped into his training program without his permission! Still, in between Snoke’s death, the mess that was the Battle of Crait and then Kylo Ren’s year long reign of terror that is his “leadership” of the First Order… perhaps one can forgive the scientist’s for not wanting to “bother” either Kylo and Hux about what to actually do with the baby and just quietly placing it in the only part of the First Order where its presence wouldn’t be remarked upon and where it could actually be of some use. 

Hux and Kylo are still going to kill them. 

Anywho, now it’s fallen onto them to deal with the child. Hux is surprisingly okay with it going back in the Stormtrooper training program now that he knows about it, because perhaps with a “proper” upbringing, maybe the clone won’t be as annoying as its original and could grow up to be the best pilot in the First Order! 

Millicent is also surprisingly okay with having a baby nom-nomed on her tail. 

Kylo for some “mysterious” --*Cough* He still retains some fondness for Poe and doesn’t like the idea of another version of him being brought up to be everything the original Poe isn’t *Cough*-- reason, doesn’t like that plan and sweeps out of Hux’s rooms as dramatically as he barged in. 

He knows that he can’t keep the baby. But he also doesn’t know where Poe is at this point in time… Well, he knows where Poe’s dad is at least. 

And that’s how Kes Dameron got a baby shoved into his arms by Kylo Ren. 

“This belongs to your son.” Kylo Says.

Kes says nothing, he's just horrifyingly confused and then bleatedly surprised that he's still alive after Kylo leaves.

And the clone of Poe Dameron sucks his thumb contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is named Sparky.


End file.
